


With Distance Comes Fondness

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No Fear Entities (The Magnus Archives), Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: Jon is away on a field trip with his students and Martin misses him very, very much.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Kudos: 22





	With Distance Comes Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 03 of kinktober is phone sex! This is much tamer than the previous ones, but I'm a softie for married couples who miss each other 🥺💕

“I just miss you, is all.”

Jon sighs, hand resting over his stomach. “I know.”

Jon’s out with his students on a two-days field trip to Oxford, and Martin’s back in London, taking care of an important event at the library that he couldn’t get out of, which means they are, for the first time, separated for much longer than either of them ever had to be ever since they first began dating. But this is, in part, how healthy relationships work: Jon and Martin are distinct individuals with equally divergent responsibilities that may sometimes bring them apart for a limited amount of time. They’re not glued by the hip and can survive a few days away from one another.

Still.

Jon would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his partner something fierce, lying in his empty hotel bed, staring at the ceiling as he pictures Martin doing the very same on their own bed, much too big for just the one person.

“How was the event at the library?” Jon asks, looking over at the clock on his bedside table. Martin hums.

“It was okay. Would’ve had a lot more fun with you hanging off my arm, though. A lot of people asked after you.”

Jon’s genuinely stunned at this, and he lets out a small, soft exclamation of surprise. Martin giggles.

“My coworkers _like_ you, Jon. Given how much I gush about you on a daily basis can you honestly blame them?”

“O-oh. Well. I’m flattered, I suppose.”

“As you should be. You’re an amazing man.”

A blush runs up Jon’s face, and he grins.

“Well, if _I’m_ amazing, then you’re the very sun up in the sky. The light of my life.”

“Awww. Are we getting sappy over the phone? Is that what we’re doing now?”

They both laugh, and all at once it’s like the sadness and tension surrounding each other’s absence has completely vanished. They both sigh into the receiver, Jon curling up on his side, inhaling the lavender smell of fresh hotel sheets.

“What are you doing right now?” He asks, voice low and eyes closed, trying to paint a picture in his mind. Martin in their bed, sitting against the headboard maybe, flannel pyjamas on. “Getting ready to sleep, I imagine?”

Martin hesitates, which was not what Jon expected and catches him off-guard; there's some shuffling around for bit on the other side of the line and when Martin next speaks he sounds somewhat embarrassed. “I, uh. I just got off the shower, actually.”

Jon hums, grins. “Naked in bed without me, mister Blackwood? Scandalous.”

“Oh _you’re_ one to talk, _mister Sims_ ,” Martin counters, and Jon laughs softly.

“Fair. Are you actually naked, though?”

“Y-yeah. I changed the sheets, and. You know.”

Jon _does_ know, actually. Martin loves the feeling of lying down in fresh new sheets after a nice warm shower; he basks in it like a cat in the sun, covering his body with either a thin sheet or a cozy blanket, depending on his mood or the weather. Jon loves cuddling with him when he’s like this. Content and carefree.

“Wish I was there with you,” Jon says, letting his voice drop a few octaves lower. Martin gasps softly on the other side of the phone, and Jon lifts a brow. He knows how badly his baritone voice affects Martin when he’s in a certain mood, and hearing Martin react like this when he wasn’t even trying stirs something in him, so he decides to play along, humming softly. “Love to curl up beside you, tangle our legs together. I love how soft your leg hairs are. Rubbing my calves against yours feels so nice.”

Martin makes a tiny noise, and Jon hears the rustling of the sheets. Definitely lying down now, he figures, smiling.

“Yeah?” Martin asks, hesitant. “I like it too, Jon. Love just hugging you close to me. Hold you tightly against me, wrap you in my arms.”

Jon hums. “I love that too. Feeling how you envelop me completely. Like a shield against the rest of the world. I love sinking my nails on your shoulder blades, snuggling against your pecs, you’re just wonderfully soft everywhere and it feels so good to have you pressed against me like that. And I like...”

Jon pauses, takes a deep breath. Hears Martin breathing softly on the other side of the line. Waiting.

“I love when you rut against me, you know? When you lean on top of me, that almost overwhelming heaviness over my body, veering on the edge of too much but never quite getting there, because you’re always so careful with me. Always so kind and tender, even when I know you’re _desperate_.”

Martin inhales sharply. Jon imagines how he must look now, curled on his side, picturing the things Jon’s describing. It’s intoxicating.

Jon continues, voice dipping lower and lower.

“I love to see your boxers tented, love when there’s a wet spot soaking through the cotton, love how you scrunch up your brows and let your lips fall open when I touch it, just to feel its weight through the fabric. You feel so _warm_ , and the way your skin turns red with that almost feverish flush, it’s lovely. It never ceases to amaze me, to know I’m responsible for making you feel so good, making you look so beautiful. I love when you shiver and moan for me, utterly unashamed, as you should be.”

Martin moans out through a gasp, and Jon shifts in place, curling his legs towards his torso. He smiles, pleased. Carries on.

“Remember last time we were together? When I went down on you and teased you for over an hour? Of course you do. I doubt either of us will forget that night any time soon. My favourite part was laying my head on your thigh and smelling you, lazily licking the length of your cock. It was just so lovely. Would love for us to do it again. Stroke you and suck you off until you’re sweating and begging me to get you off.”

Martin moans again, louder this time, and Jon can vaguely hear him stroking himself through the call, the slicked sounds making something stir in him. Jon is half hard at this point, and although he absently palms himself through his boxers he’s fine with just listening to Martin today, acting as the catalyst to his pleasure. It feels nice to diminish the effects of each other’s long absence by showing the universe that distance means nothing to them. They’re still together, even though they’re far apart.

Jon hums, hears Martin’s breath catching. “I can hear you, you know. Touching yourself right about now. I can even picture you, lying on our bed, naked, sprawled out like a true king. You look _wonderful_ like that. I love you in every capacity, in every way, but seeing you so content and comfortable, it always gets to me. And I bet I can describe exactly what you’re doing: your right hand is loosely curled around your cock, stroking ever so carefully, thumb spreading the precome that’s most certainly beading over the tip, and your left is shyly touching your left nipple. Just that gentle touch that you and I both know is going to turn into pinching very, _very_ soon.”

“ _J-Jon_ ,” Martin gasps, the sound bridging into a breathless laugh. “Y-you, you know me so well. Too well, m-maybe. _Fuck_.”

Jon hums, pleased. “I want you to imagine that it’s me there touching you, Martin. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes, yeah, _god_. W-what,” Martin pauses, takes a deep breath. Jon waits patiently, shifting again in bed. “What would you do if you were here...? With me?” He asks, voice low and shy, a bit hesitant.

Jon smiles fondly.

“I’d bite your neck, for one. Both my hands would be busy doing the exact same things you’re currently doing, but I’d make sure my mouth is also properly occupied. I’d let it sink at that spot that makes you cry out, then use my tongue to soothe the sting. Afterwards I’d probably dip down and take the poor neglected right nipple into my mouth, suck it into a hard point before flattening my tongue against it. Make sure you’re making those lovely sounds for me.”

Martin moans, and it’s loud and deep; it sends a shiver down Jon’s spine, and he shifts again, making sure to keep his voice even.

“That’s it, love,” Jon says, pleased. “I’d eventually tighten my grip around your cock, of course. Let my fingers grasp you firmly, use your foreskin to stroke you hard and fast, just the way I know you like it. Until you’re crying out my name like a _prayer._ ”

“J-Jon, _ah...!_ ”

The telltale signs of Martin’s orgasm flood Jon’s senses, the sounds coming through the phone beautifully loud, and Jon inhales sharply, squeezing himself once, closing his eyes to picture how stunning Martin must look right about now, gasping and moaning on the other side of the line until he’s breathless and panting with the exertion.

When Martin’s breathing slows to more manageable levels, Jon pipes in. “Still with me?” He asks, softly, and Martin lets out a breathy chuckle.

“As much as possible,” he says, and Jon can hear the smile in his voice. “I miss you so much.”

“Me too, love. I’ll be back in time for dinner tomorrow. Think you can wait for me for one more day?”

“For you? I’ll wait for as long as I need to.”


End file.
